Customer Service
by Rynnette Lively
Summary: Kisuke discovers Yoruichi is turned on by his business-like nature when dealing with customers on the phone.


A/N: Since I received quite a few reviews from Sexy Candy, I decided to add another one-shot Kisuke x Yoruichi. I won't be doing another one for a little bit as I am now working on a joint project with Jade LaBeouf as well as a continuing Bleach story involving Kisuke x Yoruichi. I DO have more one-shots planned for this couple, as well as others, and I will post them as soon as we get more than halfway finished with out project. Look for it! It's great!

Customer Service

It was another rather ordinary and boring day in Karakura Town. There were no dangers disturbing the quiet of the city, every civilian simply living their lives like they normally would. However, it was not an entirely boring day for two certain residents of the Urahara Shop. The mysterious owner and his favorite tenant were spending their boredom mainly in each other's company without interruption.

Yoruichi looked up at her lover with an apprehensive face.

"I'm not sure if it's wise to be fooling around in the middle of the day. What if Tessai-san comes back early with Jinta and Ururu? I don't want them to feel awkward if they hear us." She explained. Kisuke smirked, seeing she did not care in the least if their other tenants knew they constantly had sex with each other.

"Such a worrier," he smiled, stroking her smooth hair, "there's nothing to worry about my cute little Yoruichi-san. We have nothing but time on our hands. Well, my hands at least, yours are a bit busy."

"Oh? How does this feel?" She grinned, running her thumb over the tip of his exposed shaft. His head fell back as a sharp gasp escaped him.

"Gah! Oh god, that was nice…" He moaned, managing to lift his head back up and look at her with one eye. She smiled, lowering her lips.

"How about this then?" Her mouth descended, swallowing the tip of his shaft. He could feel his toes curling hard, a long sigh of pleasure escaping him.

"Oh god, yes…Yoruichi, you're amazing…" He panted, her lips squeezing tight around his throbbing member. She started to slowly bob her head up and down, her tongue stroking the underside of his shaft. Gasps slid out of him as she continued such wonderful, devilish torment on him with her warm mouth.

"Y-yes…! Yoruichi! Yes…!" He groaned, his body trembling as she continued, her rhythm starting to quicken, her mouth descending lower to swallow more of him.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring. In a flash, he had the receiver in his hand and pressed against his ear.

"Urahara Shop, open every weekday plus Saturday, how can I help you today?" He quipped, his tone all business. She started to pull her mouth away, but his free hand slid through her hair and pushed her back down, encouraging her to continue her pace. A hot blush burned her cheeks, her eyes wide and looking up at him. He winked as the voice on the other end continued talking, completely oblivious. Moving slowly, she was careful to not make a great deal of noise. A small sigh escaped him before he started listening to his caller.

"Ah? Oh no, it's nothing. Just feeling a bit under the weather. Beg pardon?" He replied while trying to control his intense need to moan, her tongue starting to work rather wicked magic on his skin. The caller continued talking for several more moments before he was able to get another word in.

"Ah huh, I see. Come by anytime then!" He answered cheerfully, a click sounding on the other end. He dropped the receiver back on the phone's cradle. Yoruichi lifted her head and looked at him with a devious smile.

"My my, Kisuke. When did you become so daring, hm?" She commented, her hands sliding open his robe, and her lips kissing down his chest. A low laugh came from him.

"Ever since I was little, of course. You shouldn't say anything my kinky little cat. You usually give me that look that says no when you want me to stop doing something inappropriate. I didn't get that look at all when I had you continue." His fingers slid through her hair, feeling the sweat gathering at the roots.

"I think my little Yoruichi-san has a kink…" He grinned. She glared up at him, then grinned and bit his chest, letting out a small growl. A smile curved his lips, his hands leaving her hair to start stripping her of her yukata.

"No more clothes, it's hot enough outside…" He murmured, sitting her up and sliding the cotton fabric down her skin slowly. She smiled, her hands sliding down his haori and robe.

"I agree completely…" Her lips kissed the spot just under his ear, making him shiver.

"Ah, that tickles…" He whispered, rolling her under him and sliding down her body, tasting and fondling her round breasts. She moaned softly, her fingers sliding through his hair. His lips kissed her warm skin, finding a nipple and kissing it gently.

"Mmm…Kisuke…that feels good…" She sighed, a small squeal escaping her when he sucked it into his mouth. His teeth gripped the small bud of flesh, rolling it carefully from left to right. Several squeals followed as he continued tasting her flesh. His free hand squeezed her other breast tightly, then rotated it while rubbing the nipple with his index finger. Her skin started to tingle from the pleasure, her head spinning from the absolute delight his hands and mouth were working on her. Her fingers raked through his hair slowly, sliding down his neck, then his back. She grinned and pinched his rear, making him jump and look at her with surprise.

"Ah! Want to play rough, hm?" He said gruffly, flipping her over on her stomach. She suppressed a wild giggle.

"Oh no! What are you going to do to innocent little me?" She cried, looking back at him with a poorly concealed grin. He glared down at her menacingly and then smirked.

"I must punish foolish girls who have the nerve to pinch my ass!" Kisuke roared, spanking her bottom. She shrieked in pleasure, a giggle following from his statement.

"Ah! Nooo! Please forgive me!" She begged. His smirk turned devious.

"There is only one way to receive forgiveness, and it is…" His thumbs slipped around the sides of her panties and pulled them down, making her blush, "to be screwed mindlessly!"

Yoruichi wanted to laugh but the second her panties left her hips he shoved his very stiff shaft into her. Her head flew back as a wild scream escaped her.

"Ahh! K-Kisuke! Oh god yes!" She cried, feeling him start a mad rhythm as he plunged in and out of her. His smirk remained, his eyes dazed as he watched her squirm under him, his hands gripping tight to her hips as he pumped harder and harder into her.

"Ah…you feel good Yoruichi…hahh, so tight…" He groaned, digging his fingers deeper into her supple skin, sweat sliding down his temples. She squealed again when he raised a hand and spanked her again. Suddenly, the phone chimed again. Part of Kisuke wanted to destroy the small black phone but then he remembered his lover's odd kink. He grinned and leaned over her, keeping her body against his as he answered.

"Ah, Urahara Shop, Urahara-san speaking. How may I help you today?" He asked, moving back up on his knees. His free hand pressed against Yoruichi's lower back as he continued shoving his shaft in and out of her, slowing his pace just a bit so as not to draw attention to his heavy breathing. She shivered madly, listening to him banter with the customer with little trouble on his end while a horrible, aching desire burned in her. She squeezed his shaft hard, making him gasp a little and spank her. She bit her lip to keep from squealing to loudly, but she continued to moan. Kisuke felt himself grinning, knowing full well the effect all this risk was having on his lover. Finally, the client on the other end finished their spat about a certain brand of candy the Urahara Shop had been selling.

"I see, come by anytime and I'm sure we can settle this problem without any need to drag law enforcement into it. Thank you!" He said cheerfully, dropping the phone back into its cradle. He leaned down, his hands running up her sides then squeezing her breasts.

"And how are things going down here?" He smiled, pinching her nipples.

"Oh god…Kisuke…I want to come…I don't know why, but-ahhh! Oh god! Listening to you like that…it makes me feel-ohhh!" She tried to finish but he rolled her back over, spreading her legs wide, his thumb rubbing her aching bud just above her weeping slit.

"Heh heh, I think my little Yoruichi-san likes it when I'm all 'business', hm?" He asked, rubbing faster. Her eyes went wide, her toes curling.

"Oh god Kisuke! So good! So good! Faster!" She screamed, her body starting to shake harder. His thumb rubbed faster, then he slid back inside her, stretching her opening.

"Don't worry, I offer the best customer service to my favorite patrons…" He grinned, gripping her thighs. His shaft dove in and out of her aching slit mercilessly, pushing her to climax. Her back arched, her eyes wide as she started to scream. A mere second after she screamed, the phone rang again. Kisuke let it ring, focused on his lover's orgasm. He wanted her to come hard, to be pushed forcefully over the zenith of pleasure. Unfortunately, the phone continued to ring. Several curses were running through his head to say to the unfortunate caller, but he grabbed the phone up, trying to control the note of irritation in his voice.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He said a tad more annoyed than he had intended.

"Tenchou? Is everything all right?" Tessai's voice asked, surprised. Kisuke dropped the aggravation in his tone immediately.

"Ah! No, no! You just, eh, caught me at a bad time!" He tried to explain. Yoruichi looked up at him with her own deviant smirk. Her legs wrapped around his waist, forcing him to move faster. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his voice in check.

"Is something wrong tenchou? I hear noise in the background." Tessai asked. He pushed a hand over Yoruichi's mouth, keeping her from moaning loudly.

"Everything's perfectly fine! Nothing's wrong!" He tried to explain, a note of desperation in his voice. He was quickly losing control over his own orgasm, her body squeezing his shaft mercilessly. Yoruichi bit his fingers, moaning as she sucked on his skin. Kisuke could feel himself shaking, trying to hold back. There was a long pause at the other end until Tessai finally spoke.

"Tenchou, are you fooling around with Yoruichi-san?" The man asked. Kisuke could not take it anymore.

"We're out of milk! Yoruichi-san is trying to kill me because we don't have any! Buy some! Quick!" He blurted out as fast as he could, dropping the phone. He lost what little control he had left, a long cry escaping him as he came. The second he came, a shiver broke out over Yoruichi, her legs squeezing him as she came, hard and loud. Her scream would have woken the neighbors if they had had any. The intensity of their orgasms made their bodies weak, draining the last bit of strength they had, making both fall limp with a sigh. They both lay dazed for long moments, consciousness becoming difficult to maintain. Using the last of his strength, he rolled off his lover, gasps slipping out of him. She managed to roll to her side, her cheek against his chest, and listening to his heart beat madly.

"Ah…oh my…" She murmured, unable to form better words. His fingers stroked through her hair weakly.

"I agree…" He mumbled. Long moments passed as they lay there in the afterglow of their intense orgasms. Yoruichi turned her head a little to kiss his skin before speaking.

"Who called…?" She asked softly.

"Tessai…He figured out what we were doing…"

"He's going to be mad at us…"

Kisuke grinned.

"I'm actually not too bothered if he is. I found out that my Yoruichi-san has a kinky side." He grinned. She bit his chest again.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," he rolled her under him, kissing her neck, "how about I treat my favorite patron properly?"

"Oh?" She asked curiously.

He lifted his head and smirked down at her.

"After all, my customers always come first. At least, this time for certain."

FIN

A/N: For those who care to know, there is an unrated version of this but I would surely be banned for it here. I don't want to bother making an account on mediaminer (if it still exists) or adultfanfiction, so just email me and I'll send it to you. Just be sure to send me my kudos! Thanks!


End file.
